the cheater
by violet skittles
Summary: when finchel get into nyu something unexpected happens, they fall in love. but when rachel is dating jesse st james something bad is surely going to happen.
1. the beggining!

"rach wait up!" jesse shouted trying to get his girlfriends attention

"what" she spat

"wanna come on a date with me friday next week?" he asked

"no"

"why?"

"cuz I don't want to"

"please" he begged

"fine"

"wear something sexy"

"kay"

rachel got her phone out and texted finn, her secret lover and best friend

_heyy bby wanna come over?_ She sent finn the text and went inside her house.

A minute later finn replied_ sure I have something that I have to tell you :)_

the smiley face at the end gave her hope and she replied with _can't wait hottie ;)_

5 minutes later finn turned up with a massive grin on his face

"whats the grin for babe?" she asked

"well... I GOT INTO NYU!"

"baby thats wonderful!"

"we need to go appartment hunting!"  
"we do!"

"ohh rachie this is going to be amazing"

"when should we go though?"

"how about next week on friday?" rachel suggested

"yeahh"

"so it's set"

"we're going to new york!" they yelled in excitement.

**monday mickinley high hallways**

"babey when are gonna tell everyone?"

"how 'bout in glee 2nd period?"

"yehh thats good"

the bell rings signalling the start of first period "babe whats your first class?" finn asked

"chem lab. Whats yours?"

"the same" he replied

"okkay then. lets go" rachel said taking her boyfriends hand

" I love you finn"

"I love you too" he replied kissing her head

come on finny! We're gonna be late"

"who cares? We got into college they can't really punish us can they?"

"your right" rachel said pulling him into the girls locker room showers

"i love you. You know that right?"

"yes I do mr hudson. Yes, I do" rachel said closing the door

they weren't out until the end of first period

**glee practice**

"finn I understand you have something to tell us?" mr schue asked

"yeah I do."

"cuz you see me and rach,... got into nyu!" he excaimed


	2. I love new york!

NEXT WEEK AT THE AIRPORT

"hehe I feel so evil babe!" Rachel exclaimed

"whys that?" finn asked

"cuz i'm leaving my god awful 'boyfriend' and heading off to new york with you" she answered

"this is going to be so much fun!" finn said

" I know right!" Rachel replied

leaning up to kiss him,rachel whispered ' I love you finn hudson' against his lips and kissed him slowly

" _flight 206 now for boarding! I repeat flight 206 now for boarding! Thank you"_ the woman over the loud speaker shouted "oh thats us babe! Wouldn't wanna miss our flight, would we?" finn said breaking the kiss

"come on lets go!" rachel yelled, detaching herself from finn; grabbing her suitcase and running to get first in the line

"oh your on missy!" finn murmered grabbing his and running after her.

NEW YORK

"babe! BABE!" she repeated waking her boyfriend up

"5 more minutes" he replied, barely opening his eyes

"I would but we're still on the plane, and its landed so come on, get your stuff. Or I'm leaving your sorry ass on this plane" Rachel stated

"ahhhhh! I'm coming! I'm coming" he said, startled

"thats, more like it" she sassed **(a/n: not sure if its a word :/)**

finn caught up with her in the lobby of the airport " hey babe! Where we going first?" finn asked

"well we should get some dinner then head to our first potential appartment. Sound good?"

"babe, when we're together, anything sounds good!" he replied

"when did you get so good with words?" Rachel queried

"when I started dating you" finn replied simply

"awwhh! I love you so much!"

"I know, I love me too!" he joked

"come on finn" she laughed taking his hand

"where shall we go for dinner sweetie?" Rachel asked

"I made reservations at sardi's a few days ago, so lets head there" he replied

"awwh finn thats too sweet!" she exclaimed

"lets go?"

"lets"

SARDI'S

"here you go, on the house" the waitress siad handing them 2 glasses full of champagne "thank you" Rachel said, taking a sip of hers, she noticed something in the bottom of the glass, immediately identifiying it to be an engagement ring. Taking it out and slipping on her finger she coninued to drink her champange she kissed finn lightly, after noticing him smiling at her. Calling the waitress back she asked finn what he would like and replied with a salad nircossi and rachel said the same, when they had ordered rachel asked finn if she could text jesse and ask where he was he said ok, so rachel got her phone out and texted jesse _hey babe, just wondering what your doing __now? _And withing the minute he replied with_ not much just wondering where you are, you haven't been at school for a few days, are you ill? _She sighed at his curiosity and looking over at finn who smiled lovingly at her, looking down she answered his text _ yes i'm ill, and we don't go to the same school hun :| _she intantly got a reply from him saying_ oh did you not hear? I transferred. I go to mckinley now :) _"oh no!" rachel exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand

"what is it babe?"

"j-esse, he goes to mckinley"

"what do you mean?"

"he transferred!" she said when he gasped

"thats not good babes"

"here you go guys" the waitress said handing them their food

"oh thank you" finn replied smiling

when the had eaten she texted jesse again _see you on monday babe!_

5TH AVENUE, 2ND APPARTMENT COMPLEX, POSSIBLITY 1, ROOM 28B

"oh my-" rachel gasped

"don't even finish that sentence babe, I know. IT'S AMAZING!" finn said, his mouth agape

"how much?"

" $2,500"

"we'll take it!" rachel yelled

"ok, when would you move in?" the realtor asked

"in 2 weeks, after our graduation."

"could you sign these papers" the estate agent said pointing to the places that needed signing by the couple

"sure" finn said getting a pen from his pocket

"ok" rachel said signing the bit she had to

"thank you so much. when should we expect a deposit?" the realtor questioned

" next week I think" finn replied smiling at rachel

2 DAYS LATER, MCKINLEY HIGH HALLWAYS

finn and rachel walk though mckinley high holding hands and whispering 'I love you' in each others ears, they suddenly stop when they see jesse at rachels locker, with a box and flowers. The box looked suspiciously like a ring box. _Oh no!_ Rachel and finn thought "whats he doing with them?" finn leaned over and whispered

"I honestly don't know! I mean when I last spoke to him he said he had a suprise, but I didn't think he would propose!" she whispered back, shocked

" what should we do? I mean, we can't walk up together beacuase that would be suspicious"

"I know! How about I walk ahead and you follow behind." she proposed

"what are we gonna do about the ring though babe?"

"I wear it on a necklace for the time being until we get to class" she stated

" ok lets do it" finn said as his girlfriend took the ring off her finger and put it on her necklace and tucked it behind her shirt

"let go of my hand babe" she whispered to him

" oh right sorry, habit" finn apologised

"hey jesse" rachel said when she reached her locker

"hey babes" jesse replied leaning in for a long kiss

"oh wow ok, I missed you too" rachel said when the kiss broke

"I uhh got these" jesse said handing her the flowers just as finn came up behind her" hey rach!" finn said happily we gotta go ok jesse? We have first period together" rachel said facing jesse

" ok, but before you go, I have something to ask you." jesse said kneeling down " oh my god!"

"Rachel barbra berry, will you marry me?" jesse said loking at her hoping for a yes

" I uhh... can't sorry" she stammered

" why not? You love me don't you?"

"yess, uhhh... no"

"what?"

" I don't love you"

"it's finn, isn't it?"

"well, yes actually"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"


	3. when they get back!

It's been a really, really messed up weekSeven days of torture, seven days of bitterAnd my girlfriend went and cheated on meShe's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

Read more: HOT CHELLE RAE - TONIGHT, TONIGHT LYRICS

It's been a really, really messed up weekSeven days of torture, seven days of bitterAnd my girlfriend went and cheated on meShe's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

Read more: HOT CHELLE RAE - TONIGHT, TONIGHT LYRICS

It's been a really, really messed up weekSeven days of torture, seven days of bitterAnd my girlfriend went and cheated on meShe's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

Read more: HOT CHELLE RAE - TONIGHT, TONIGHT LYRICS

It's been a really, really messed up weekSeven days of torture, seven days of bitterAnd my girlfriend went and cheated on meShe's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

Read more: HOT CHELLE RAE - TONIGHT, TONIGHT LYRICS

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" jesse yelled

"come on finn, lets go"

"GET BACK HERE!"he yelled again, grabbing Rachels shoulder, spinning her around to face him

"LET GO OF RACHEL!" finn screamed in Rachels defence

"say out of this finn" rachel pleaded kissing him lightly before turning to fully face jesse

"what do you want?"

"to know why your sucking face with frankenteen here when I just PROPOSED TO YOU"

"not gonna happn jesse" rachel said in a sing song voice

"come on finn lets go we're gonna be late" she smiled taking her boyfriends hand

"i love you rachie babes. Do you have something for jesse?"finn asked hinting at her to show him the ring

"oh thats right! I do! Jesse, suck it! Finn propsed. I said yes, so please leave my locker and my school and OUR glee club and NEVER come back" she before turning on her heel and pushing finn up to the locker room showers " I love you hudson"

"I know. I know babe I love you too"

GLEE PRACTICE

"mr schue, I have prepared a song that I would like to sing." rachel said cheerily

"ok, you have the floor"

" _it's been a really really messed up week. 7 days of torture, 7 days of bitter and my girlfriend like cheated on me..._." when she finished the song finn went up to her and gave her a really long kiss

"ahehmm!" santana cleared her throat

"oh errmm sorry" rachel said embarassed

"I love you hudson babe"  
" I love you too rachie"  
"OH MY GOD WILL YOU EVER STOP?

"

"no as long as we're together we will be on major pda mode"

"you won't be together much longer then. as soon as rachel realises her true feelings for me she will come back to me and leave you heartbroken"

"fat chance jesse I love finn and he loves me, hence why he proposed to me when we were in new york!" the room errupted into cheers when rachel said finn and herself were getting married

" come on babe! Lets blow this joint!" rachel kissed finn and led him out of the room

RACHELS HOUSE

there was a knock on her door so rachel went to open it and when she did she didn't register who it was before kissing him, him being jesse" hello to you to rachel" jesse sadi smirking" may I come in?" he asked snarkily

"NO I thought you were finn. I hate you jesse. Please leave"

"nope"  
"HEY FINNY BABE!" rachel yelled running past jesse and jumping on finn kissing him heavily

" wow! Hello to you to hunny! I missed you" he smiled

"jesses here babe, he just turned up he thinks i'm gonna leave you for him but I love you and that wuld never happen, I love you too much"

" I'm RIGHT HERE!" jesse waved trying to get the couples attention

"we need to plan our wedding babes!" rachel exclaimed

"lets do it!" finn replied


End file.
